Kingdom Hearts: Ties to the Heart
by Nerokin4
Summary: Atsushi (Atsu) lived a peaceful life, filled with fun and ease. Then came the day all that was stolen from him by the heartless and he had to train with Master Riku to be a Keyblade Master. Now on his journey with the man a king and his guard, he roams the worlds looking for his friends and any clue to bring back his home. (Lot's of non-Disney worlds, just to warn you)
1. Atsushi's Key

**Destiny Island**

Atsushi's Key

Ever since he was young, Atsushi was just an average boy. His only friends were Daichi, his resident town star, and Chika, the girl of his dreams. He lived on a small island called "Destiny," and always had tons of fun during the day, and gazed at the stars at night. His was a world of paradise. But when all is said and done, paradise doesn't last forever. This is the story of how Atsushi's world was destroyed, and how he went searching the other worlds to bring it back together.

Atsushi was in a black space. The only decoration was the floor on which he stood. It was a pillar decorated by a stained glass at the top. Three people lined the sides of the stained glass circle. One had silver hair and the face of an adult. He looked around seventeen, especially with those clothes. The one under him was a girl with red hair. Her pink outfit and face to match put her at sixteen. But Atsushi recognized his father out of the three the most. The spikey brown hair, the childish features, the baggy clothes. It was definitely Sora.

Each one was holding a key-shaped sword. His father's was plain, silver blade, but it had a black handle and a golden guard. The girl's was flowery, its guard was daisies and daffodils for the most part, but the blade was the thorned stem of a rose. The older one's key was two sets of completely different wings. On the guard, it was a white bird's wing on the left and a dragon's wing on the right. The blade was mostly a dragon's wing with a white bird's wing coming off of it.

In the middle of the stained glass was a similar sword. It was black and blue with a square guard and a chain shaped blade.

_Master Key_, a voice said in his head. _Draw the Sacred Keyblade._

Atsushi walked over to the key and grasped the hilt. He tried to pull it out but it stuck in the glass beneath. He tried turning it and found it easier to pull out this time. The tip of the key matched that in his father's picture. There was a bright light from beneath him and Atsushi woke up on the beach.


	2. The Wayfinder

The Wayfinder

When Atsushi became aware of her presence on the beach, Chika tried to surprise him. The first thing that Atsushi did to counter this was turn around and look at her with a huge grin.

"Hey, Chika!" he said. Then he went back to stoically looking out at the ocean. Apparently mad that her little trick backfired, Chika stood next to Atsushi and took another look at him.

"Atsu, what's wrong?" Chika said. "You don't look as happy as you usually do."

"Just a bad dream, nothing important," Truth is he didn't have the heart to tell her about his dream. It was all too real to just be a dream. All he had of his father was a photo of the man and a very young Atsu. Atsu had no idea what happened to him, and Atsu never knew his mother, didn't even know what she looked like. The only thing that could cheer him up was Chika. Her long blond hair, silver eyes and cheery disposition were enough to melt away anyone's sadness. Today her outfit consisted of a denim skirt, a white and blue striped tank top, and her usual bird necklace. That was a gift from Daichi seven years ago. A similar gift, depicting a lion sat on Atsu's wrist. The rest of Atsu's attire was yesterday's clothes, baggy cotton pants, a hooded vest, a red sleeveless shirt, and a belt. His hair was messy red and his eyes were sky blue. Despite his looks, he wasn't the most popular person in school. That role went to Daichi.

Speak of the devil. Daichi came up to them looking rather happy. He was wearing a pair of jeans that looked a little long on him, a cotton shirt and that shark ring he always wore. His black hair flowed wildly as he rushed to Atsu and Chika and his green eyes beamed with joy. "Hey guys!" then he noticed Atsu. "Is something wrong? You don't look so hot."

"Just a headache," Atsu said. He didn't even want to talk about it with his best friend. That was when you knew it was something bad.

"In that case, look what I found." Daichi pulled out three star shaped charms, made of seashells and small pieces of metal. "Their called 'Wayfinders,' in other worlds, it's said that if you and your friends carry charms shaped like it, you'll never be alone." He tossed a red one to Chika and a violet one to Atsu, leaving the white one for himself.

"Wow… Thanks Daichi!" Atsu said feeling a lot better. He always felt better with his friend's gifts.


	3. Dark Hurricane

Dark Hurricane

Atsu never knew anything besides the world he grew up in. The orphanage he called home wasn't bad, but it was small. And where all the other orphans got adopted one by one he would wait for a family… possibly even his real father. He would dream about his parents every night… but never did find anything but a photo of him. Suddenly, just as Atsu put his father's photo away, he looked out the window to see a strong storm headed for Destiny Island. Atsu couldn't put his finger on why but something told him to go check on Daichi and Chika. He jumped out the window into the pile of palm leaves at the bottom of the fall.

Atsu found Daichi on the island. He was looking at the storm from the bent tree on the smaller island.

"Daichi! What are you doing!?" Atsu yelled over the wind.

"This isn't a storm… it's worse…" Daichi looked at Atsu with fear. "This is World Collision!" Atsu looked up at the sky that Daichi saw… and noticed a city hanging upside down coming closer and closer to the Island. "I'm gonna try and stop this, find Chika and get her to safety." Daichi jumped up and kept going into the city in the sky. Atsu took his advice and found Chika in the cave by the Waterfall.

"Chika!" Atsu yelled to get her attention. She turned around looking like she was asleep.

"At..su…shi…" there was a blast of wind and a flurry of dust and Chika was gone. Atsu ran outside…only to be pulled into the city in the sky. And watched as his world crumbled into darkness.


	4. Master Ven

Traverse Town Master Ven

Atsu woke up in a dark alleyway, there was a man bent over him with what looked like a misshapen sword. Then he got a close look at it and noticed it was just like the one he saw in his dream, that one Master Key. A name came to his mind: Wayward Wind. He looked up at the man. He couldn't see his left eye behind the eye patch, but his right eye was a brilliant sky blue. His hair, which was tied up in a ponytail that reached the small of his back was brilliant spikey gold and he was in a black coat that Atsu recognized somehow… Organization XIII's coat.

"You're Atsushi, Right?" the man said. "Don't answer until you can talk again, let's get you to the Inn." Right when Atsu was in a comfortable bed he fell asleep again. His dream was a repeat of the one he had on Destiny Island. But this time he saw the man in one of the boys' stead. Out of the darkness that surrounded the pillar on which Atsu stood, creatures walked onto the glass. A word for them came to his mind. "Renames." He flicked his wrist and Master Key appeared. Atsu used the experience he had on Destiny Island to fight his way through the hoard. It wasn't until after the fight that he registered the appearance of the creatures. They looked like dogs that had silver fur and glowing white eyes. No other features to them. A door appeared and Atsushi held out the Key by instinct. A short beam shot out of the tip and hit the door. As it opened a light filled his mind, and Atsu found himself staring at a wooden ceiling.

"You're awake I see." The man who found him said. Atsu turned to look at the man and found him sitting in the chair facing the window. How he could see that Atsu was awake he'll never know because the eye with the patch was facing him and the other eye was looking out the window. "So, can you tell me whether or not you're Atsushi?"

"I am," Atsu said. "Who are you?"

"Just a wandering heart who shared space with your father's," the man said. Atsu sat up and the man walked over to him extending his sleek arm towards Atsu. "Master Ventus, call me Ven."

"I'm often called Atsu," They shook. "Where am I? What happened to my home?"

"This would be the second time that Destiny Island has fallen into Darkness," Ven said. "I was sent by Master Yen Sid to teach you how to use that Keyblade you picked up on the island."

"Key… Blade?"

"Long story, I'll hold it 'til King Mickey and the others get here."

"King Mickey?"

"Longer story. Let's go get dinner, you must be starved."


	5. Keyblade Summoning

Keyblade Summoning

Dinner with Leon, Yuffie and Aerith was actually very satisfying. Steak, potatoes, carrots, and sea-salt ice cream for dessert. It almost took Atsu's mind off Destiny Island. Almost. But the depression at the loss of his home was still there, and Atsu had to do something to see if there were other survivors. Then three, um, odd characters came into the restaurant. All of them were pretty short in stature, but they seemed to subconsciously carry a power that Atsu couldn't hope to carry with them. They came over to his and Master Ven's table and sat down. One was a mouse with huge ears that stuck out above his head. He was wearing a black vest with red pants and shirt with big yellow shoes. To this guy's left was a duck who was dressed like a wizard of sorts. On his back was a staff that had a similar hat on the tip to the one that he was wearing. To the mouse's right was a dog that looked a little… untrustworthy, not because he tried to steal things, but because he looked more undependable. He wore a green vest with a black shirt orange pants and a green hat.

"Mickey… thanks for meeting us here," Master Ven said.

"So this is Sora's son?" Mickey asked. "His spitting image, except for the hair, of course, that's his mother's hair."

"You know my Father?" Atsu asked. Mickey looked down.

"Correction… I knew your father… his heart was released for the second time…. He never came back, now all that's left of him is Roxas."

"Roxas…" The name had a familiar Ring as it rolled off Atsu's tongue.

"These two knew your father better than I did; they shared three journeys with him… Donald Duck and Goofy were his best friends after Riku and your mother."

"Do you know where they are?" Atsu asked.

"Searching for Roxas," The Duck, Donald, said. "He wanted to find a way to give his existence back to Sora."

"So… do you have a Keyblade?" Goofy asked. Atsu looked at Master Ven and with a nod from him confirmed that he did have a Keyblade. "Just like King Mickey…"

"What's the name of yours, your Majesty?" Atsu asked. "Not to be rude or anything."

"Wishing Star. I'll show you when the Renames pop up later." Master Ven pushed himself away from the table and stood up.

"But first, we need to get you to summon your key first, Shall we?" Atsu nodded.

Another Sputter of light later and Atsu found himself on the ground staring up at the starry sky of Traverse Town.

"Focus!" Master Ven said. "Keep your mind and heart on the Keyblade and it'll come to you!" Atsu stood up, brushed the dust off of himself, and tried again. Another Explosion, another attempt down the drain. Master Ven was starting to look worried. He grabbed Atsu lifted him up onto his feet and put his thumbs on his forehead and chest.

"Let's try something deeper."

He was back to the place in Atsu's Dreams, the pillar and the key. But this time there were six Keyblades, each one similar in appearance to the others, but bathed in a different colored light, red, orange, yellow, green, blue, and purple.

"This is where the Keyblade's power is given form." Master Ven's voice reverberated throughout the small space. "Take one key first, that one represents the element of Light that you choose to represent." Atsu picked up each key first to see which element it represented. Fire, Earth, Sunshine, Wind, Water, and Shadow, in the order of the lights of the rainbow. Pondering it for a second he decided to take the Shadow key again. In his hands it became more sinister to look at.

"Oblivion," A Voice said. It wasn't Master Ven's. "The shadow closest to justice… is this the power you choose?" Atsu pulled the key away from the pedestal it was on, and Oblivion disappeared. "You're path is set," The Voice said. "Now which do you give in exchange?"

Atsu went to the most destructive of the elements, Fire. It transformed in his hand to look like a fire poker, with a flame coming off the side tip.

"Flambaite," The voice said. "The source of light and life… is this the power you exchange?" Atsu took it away from the Pedestal and it disappeared. The rest of the keys faded into the darkness and Atsu woke up with Master Key in his hand.


End file.
